The News Report
by XxRazorgirlxX
Summary: A news report comes out telling the whole world that KF and Robin are in a relationship. Read and find out what happends! PLZ R


**I don't own Young Justice!

* * *

**

The News Report

* * *

"_Good morning, Star City. I'm Lois Lane form the Daily Plant in Metropolis. Here to bring you some shocking news concerning two young superheroes. It turns out that Kid Flash, partner of the Flash from Central City and Robin, protégée to Batman from Gotham City are in a relationship."_

_Behind the dark haired woman, a big screen showed pictures of the young speedster and the boy wonder in very tender moments. Innocent enough to be shown on the morning news, yet daring enough to make anyone their age jealous by their display of affection._

"_Yes ladies and gentlemen these photos are real taken by amateurs, citizen photographers. But signs of their relationship isn't only seen in Star City, but all over the world. Kid Flash has been photographed around the globe buying gifts for his beloved Robin. Whether he was in France buy a croissant, or in Japan waiting in line for the latest game station or in Belgium picking up the finest chocolate; our cameras were there to capture him. Always at the end of these excursions the young hero is always rewarded with a tender kiss by the Boy Wonder."_

_The screen showed a picture of the red haired hero with a large stuffed bear in his arms. In the bear's arms was a large stuffed heart with the words 'Be Mine.' Robin's arms were wrapped around the other's neck, __while his fingers were nested in the fiery red locks. The Boy Wonder stood on his tippy-toes and had his lips locked in a tender kiss with KF's._

"_The two young heroes have a frequent meeting stop, a 'love nest,' if you will. It's a small forest located just a few miles from the Justice League old hideout of Mount Justice. Yesterday after a heated battle with a slug monster in downtown Starr city, we caught up with the two heroes and asked them about the photographs."_

* * *

_Both heroes were covered in slime and bruises while panting. They were sitting on a park bench, trying to catch their breath. But they didn't get to much rest for long as they spotted a group of reporters running towards them._

"_Yo Rob, reporter, 12 o'clock! Exclaimed F.F. as he lightly nudged his friend's side. Immediately fake smiles plastered their faces. They remembered what the league had told them about dealing with reporters. Smile and keep it short, of course being teenagers they decided to forget the last part._

"_Robin, Speedy-"_

_It's Kid Flash!"_

"_What do you have to say about recent rumors that have been spreading?" asked Lois as she shoved the microphone into Robin's face._

"_Well, this big pile of slug did have a reputation of terrorizing cities, but we managed to whelm the heck out of-"_

"_And it was all thanks to my speed-"_

"_And my skills!"_

_The two continued to soak up all the 'fame and glory' of the flashing lights of the cameras._

"_Congratulations on your victory, but I was referring about the recent rumors about you two dating each other," Lois said."_

_The smile fell from their faces and was replaced with huge blushes. _

"_Uh can you repeat that again?" asked Kid Flash as Robin seemed to be frozen._

"_We have photos, undeniable proof that you two have gone beyond being just friends. What do you have to say about it?"_

_Someone in the crowd of reporters tossed Robin an envelope. When the Boy Wonder opened it, a huge blush graced his face. The young red headed looked over the other's shoulder, to get a better look at this so called undeniable proof."_

_The photos show the boys at their usual meeting place. Robin was sitting in Kid Flash's lap, head on the other's chest, with KF having one arm wrapped securely around Robin's waist. Both of them were staring at the stars. Another showed KF being under the Eiffel Tower with a box of croissants in his hands and the rest of the pictures showed them holding hands or sharing kisses._

_Kid Flash swallowed, "Well it doesn't get any more undeniable than this."_

_Meanwhile Robin had the pictures fanned out in front of his face, trying desperately to hide it. The red haired teen flashed a gentle smile and grabbed the boy's waist brining him closer._

"_Well, I guess the cat is out of the bag. Sorry ladies, but this speedster is taken._

"_KF, what are you..?"_

_Kid Flash clashed their lips together, cutting off the boy in mid-sentence. But Robin didn't care, he didn't care at all. He didn't even notice the blinding flashing lights or the anxious voices of the noisy reports bombing them with question The only thing that mattered was that he didn't need to hid, yet an another secret. The world knew that KF was his._

* * *

"_The young sidekicks agreed to talk to reporters individually. When asked, "Where do you think this relationship with lead?"__Kid Flash answered, "I really don't know where it will go. We might be together for another 10 years or maybe 10 days. But I do know one thing, I'm happy."  
"And when we asked the Boy Wonder if he thought this relationship was setting a good example for their many child fans, he replied, "I don't think we are setting a bad example. In today's society this kind of thing is very common….I think."_

"_When asked what their mentors think about their 'special bond', the two teens didn't answer, instead Kid Flash grabbed Robin and the two speeded into the city. But we didn't stop there, we went to the Hall of Justice to confront their mentors and hear what they think about this puppy love."_

* * *

_The League walked proudly on the red carpet. They had just defeated a group of villains that planed to destroy Metropolis. Amateurs, no big threat._

_Superman flew gracefully above the swarm of reporters and fans. Flash and Green Arrow took their sweet time, signing autographs and smiling for the cameras. Batman on the other hand tried to get pass the crowd as quickly and silently as he could. Not wanting to be capture by the photographers. He ignored the pouring rain of stupid questions asked by the reporters, but one question caught his ear._

"_Batman, what do you think about Robin's decision?"_

"_The Dark Knight's eyes searched the crowd until he found where the question came from. She looked professional, with brown hair tied up into a high bun. She also wore huge round glasses and a black pantsuit._

"_What do you have to say about Robin's decision?" she asked again, not paying attention to the Bat's evil eye. She shoved a photo into his face. Batman's eyes widen as he looked at it. It showed his partner in the arms of a certain red headed speedster, kissing without a care in the world._

_A good 30 seconds passed before the Bat replied, "NO comment." And with that he walked away towards the Hall of Justice."_

"_Wow what's got Bat's tights in a bunch?" asked the Flash as he zipped in front of the reporters._

"_Flash what do you think about Kid Flash reckless spending on gifts for Robin?" asked the same reporter._

_The Flash just stood there with a dumbstruck expression. "Um, come again?"_

"_The expensive pastries from France, the chocolate from Belgium and many more pricey things. What do you have to say about all of it?"_

"_Kid Flash?"_

"_Has been running around the world buying presents for his newest love interest, Robin the boy wonder."_

_Flash just stood there, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. There in front of everyone the fastest man alive fainted on the spot._

"_Flash what happened?" asked Green Arrow as he put Flash's arm around his neck and lugged him across the carpet. "No more question, everybody go home the show is over." Those were his last words as he dragged the unconscious Speedster away._

_

* * *

_

"_Other's called this puppy love appalling saying that they were giving a bad impression for the youth, others are in complete support of it and other just shrugged saying, 'they're heroes fighting the greater good. We shouldn't care about who they are happy being with.' If you are against, for, or neutral about the young heroes bond, one thing is for certain. This is a first in the history of superheroes. I'm Lois Lane and thank you for watching us."_

* * *

The hero of Metropolis turned off the television and turned around only to be met by piercing looks from the Justice League.

"Look Batman I told her not to air it but-"

"Supes, she's a reporter and this is the story of the century. You could have threatened her with heat vision and she still would have done it," said Green Arrow as he handed another ice pack to Flash, who was still suffering from his nasty fall yesterday.

"Have you had a chance to talk to the boy?" asked GA.

Flash shook his head weakly as he put the ice pack on his head.

"When I got back to Gotham he was already in bed and today he woke up earlier than me," said Batman.

"Uh…that kid is going to be the death of me. I'm never going to trust him ever again! I knew I shouldn't have let Iris talk me in to doing something so stupid," said Flash.

The room of superheroes remained silent as the speedster continued on with his rant, until Wonder Woman interrupted him."

"Flash how can you such hateful things about your own nephew? It's not his fault that he fell in love with a boy! You are the most carefree of all of us. . I thought you would be more accepting of this relationship."

"What are you talking about? Oh, oh you thought I was talking about them being together. No, no I'm totally fine with that. If Kid is happy; I'm happy."

"That what was all that stuff you were talking about before. About making a mistake?"

"I gave Wally a credit card for his 16th birthday. It was Iris's idea. It was decided that we would pick up the tab at the end of the month; which is tomorrow. Oh I can only imagine that things he got for Robin's sake: games, candies, clothes and all of them are expensive."

The Flash's rant was once again cut short as a very pissed off Batman hit his fists on the table.

"Barry go talk to Wally; I'll go talk to Robin."

"Bruce, there is really nothing to talk about if the kids are happy."

"Go. Talk. To. Wally."

And with those last words the Dark Knight walked away, leaving a room of uncomfortable superheroes behind him. The silence was thick until Barry decided to break it.

"So, anyone know how to tell a love-struck teenage boy that he should break up with his boyfriend, who happens to have the most dangerous man alive as a father?"

Silence

"I didn't think so."

* * *

**A.N: I'm write a sequel to this, it's going to be one story, two chapters. One chapter is going be the talk with Bruce/Dick and the other one is going to be with Barry/Wally.**

**I hope you liked it! PLZ R&R**


End file.
